The present invention relates to data storage, and more specifically, this invention relates to balancing extents within data storage of a storage virtualization environment.
Storage pools are commonly used to provide virtualized storage to one or more applications. Currently, however, a capacity of backend storage controllers associated with such storage pools is not considered when performing extent balancing across LUNs in a storage pool. This may create performance issues if the backend is not healthy, not capable of serving increased I/O traffic, overloaded, or not proper for a workload of a candidate extent.